


Beserker

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney got separated from the rest of the team and went down under the onslaught of Wraith worshippers they had stumbled upon on this particular planet, John went just a little nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beserker

When Rodney got separated from the rest of the team and went down under the onslaught of Wraith worshippers they had stumbled upon on this particular planet, John went just a little nuts. Screaming his rage out, he turned and dove into the pack of people with no regard for himself. Ronon bit out a curse and followed, shooting people all around John with such rapidness that John felt like he was in the middle of a laser show.

John pulled out the knife that sat at his back and grabbed the first person he could reach by the hair. Yanking their head back harshly, he quickly slashed it across their throat and shoved them out of his way, already reaching for the next person between him and Rodney.

He was peripherally aware that Teyla had also entered the fray and was bashing in the skulls of her opponents with a feral snarl on her face. A small chunk of one person's skull hit John in the cheek, stinging as the bit of bone slashed into his skin. He grinned ferociously as he slit the throat of his next obstacle and threw the wilting body under the feet of another person who was rushing at him. Another blare of red from Ronon's gun finished the charging man's fall. John planted his boot on the dead man's back and vaulted to his next target.

He landed heavily on the woman, his knife plunged deep into the side of her neck where it met her shoulder. He yanked it out, and blood spurted out in huge gouts. He ducked away to keep the blood from getting into his eyes and felt several splatters hit the side of his face that wasn't currently decorated with the insides of somebody's head. He heaved the limp body into the path of another enemy and Teyla took that one down with a crushing blow to the windpipe.

He sidestepped and grabbed another person by the face as they turned to look at Ronon, digging a thumb into a conveniently placed eyeball. The man's shriek was abruptly cut off with a bubbling moan as John's knife bit into him, severing the carotid artery. This time the angle was bad and blood drenched John from the neck down. He cursed and shoved the body away.

Shrill screams from Rodney jolted through John and everything became coated in a red haze. John felt almost apart from himself, a mere observer sitting in witness as his body killed, killed, and killed again.

Suddenly there were no more targets to acquire, no more throats to slash, no more lives to snuff out and John growled for a moment at being deprived of prey before he came to himself and dropped down on his knees next to Rodney.

He looked bad, with multiple stab wounds that scared the fuck out of John. Realizing that reinforcements could come at any time on the bad guy's side, he quickly hoisted Rodney's bloodied and lax form into a fireman's carry and ran hell bent for leather towards the gate. Rodney was a pretty solid guy, but to John he felt as light as a feather and John pushed himself to run harder, faster.

He saw Teyla flash ahead of him to dial the gate, send her IDC and yell into her radio that they were coming in with injuries. John mentally thanked her for taking care of all that and simply ran straight on though the gate. A moment of freezing disorientation later and suddenly he was back in Atlantis. If John had not been burdened by his precious bundle he would have dropped to his knees on the floor of the gateroom and kissed it.

He was swarmed by medical personnel and Rodney was lifted away from him and onto a gurney and only then did John drop to his knees, suddenly registering that his chest was burning from lack of oxygen. He vaguely registered Teyla and Ronon arriving as they whisk Rodney away and behind him he heard the wormhole pop out of existence.

A nurse grabbed him and asked him questions that leave him blinking for a moment. No damn it, he's not hurt, this is not his blood, John thought but didn't have the air to spare to say it so he shook his head instead. Ronon came up behind him and lifted him back up onto his feet. He walked between Teyla and Ronon to the infirmary, swaying so bad that he repeatedly bumped into both of them. And every time he did, they reached out a hand to steady him and then continued onwards.

One incredibly annoying check up later, another nurse shoved John to the showers while muttering dire warnings about blood borne diseases. John took the really unsubtle hint, started to strip and froze. He stared at the jacket in his hands. so soaked through with blood that it dripped from the end of the sleeve onto the floor. He swallowed convulsively, set the drenched jacket aside and then threw up violently on the floor. The nurse came in, saw the mess, tisked softly, grabbed supplies and cleaned up. She then picked up the jacket, grimaced, and tossed it into the trash. On her way out, she reached out, gently patted his right forearm, and murmured a soft reassurance.

With the jacket gone, John found it easer to continue disrobing and was soon scrubbed and faintly pink. He dressed in the t-shirt and sweats he regularly left in the infirmary for just such occasions and went into the waiting room.

Teyla and Ronon had already grabbed their usual seats and John slid into his next to them. They had a long wait ahead of them. The injuries Rodney had suffered were pretty serious and not something that the doctor's could just slap a bandage over. John sat there, staring at the wall ahead of them, numb.

Eventually the doctors came out and John felt his entire body unclench when they tell the team that Rodney will make it. The team got let into the room where Rodney slept and John took his usual spot by the head of the bed on Rodney's right side.

And as the rest of the team settles in for the wait for Rodney to awaken, John entwines his fingers into Rodney's, lowers his head to rest next to their hands, and surreptitiously kisses the back of Rodney's hand before sliding their joined hands underneath him where no one can see.


End file.
